Electric clothes dryers typically have a rotating drum which tumbles clothing as warm air passes through the drum. The drum has a wall having a plurality of perforations through which air may enter the drum. The air entering the drum through the rear wall is heated in a heater housing located behind the rear wall. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,654 issued Feb. 19, 1991 illustrates a heater housing onto which are mounted electrical coils through insulated brackets. Air is drawn in through the air gap between the heater housing and the rear wall of the dryer drum. The air is drawn over the electrical heating coils and in through the apertures in the rear wall of the dryer drum. As a result, air entering the dryer drum is heated for drying the clothes. In this patent, the heater housing is shown to be circular in shape and the insulating brackets are mounted directly to the rear wall of the diffuser dryer drum housing.
Warm spots associated with the airflow over the insulator brackets in the heater housing are known to occur. Further, convection also results in hot spots being located towards the top portion of the heater housing construction. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there is a need to improve airflow to eliminate these hot spots or hotter regions within the heater housing.